


Metal Scraps

by Somebody109



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ;-;, Connor Needs A Hug, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, Suicide mention, Sumo is a good boy, because why not, cause that as well, or crying Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: Connor found himself in front of Hank's house door. The need to confess his feeling of suicide overwhelming him. But he was scared to...





	Metal Scraps

He didn't know what happened, didn't know why it had happened. Only Deviant’s felt extreme feelings, knew what human emotions felt like. 

So why was he feeling this now, his mechanical heart pounding in his Thirium filled body. 

“Focus on the mission Connor” he urged himself to concentrate but only felt more lost. 

Lost in thought and confusion. 

 

\----

8:26pm 14th November 2038…

 

Connor stood outside, staring at the house in front of him. 

It was dark out and Connor found himself questioning his actions for coming here in the first place. Hank’s house was something he could consider home. 

But with this current situation + Hank’s attitude, yeah that probably might not end well. Not that Connor knew that would be a defiant answer. 

He couldn't really tell anymore, his path of becoming a Deviant changing the way he sees the world. How he sees Cyberlife, and Amanda. 

He walked up to the door, reaching his hand to ring the doorbell. His arm froze mid-air and he couldn't find himself to move it. 

He stood there for a good 4 minutes before he heard a bark from the other side of the door. Connor flinched and immediately moved away from the door. 

He only managed to get so far before the door opened and the voice called his name. 

“Connor” Hank shouted stopping in the doorway, holding the door open so Sumo could rush past. 

Sumo ran up to Connor, stopping in front of him so he could stand up on his hind legs. Sumo rubbed his head over Connor’s waist, whining and occasionally licking at his clothes. 

Connor patted Sumo’s head, praising him like the good dog he was. 

“Sumo, come here” Hank ordered the Saint Bernard to which the dog obeyed. Connor fixed his tie, straightening himself up and looked over to Hank. 

“What the fuck are you doing here” Hank questioned, preoccupied with patting his dog’s head. 

Connor didn't even get to answer when he found himself being pushed inside. He zoned out, not even realising that Hank was behind him. Urging him into the house. 

Hank grabbed Connor’s wrist and lead him to the kitchen, sitting him down at the table before sitting down himself. 

Hank stared at him, confusion written all over his face. Like he wanted to ask many questions but refraining himself from doing so. 

Without thinking Connor spoke.  
“Lieutenant Anderson. May I ask a personal question?” He asked, his LED switching from blue to red. 

The LED flickered for a bit and then remained on yellow. 

Connor had realised his mistake, shutting his mouth and gulping harshly. 

Sumo padded up to them. Sitting beside Connor’s leg and barking. Connor looked down at the dog, smiling. 

Sumo only continued to bark, sometimes growling. That alerted Connor and his LED switched back to red. 

“Sumo stop it” Hank hushed Sumo. The dog stopped barking and sat there silently. 

When Connor looked back at Hank, he saw the older man squint his eyes. 

“More of those personal questions huh Connor” Hank said leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms and huffing. 

When Connor didn't answer Hank spoke again. 

“I'm all ears Connor, you can say what you wanted to say now” Hank attempted at getting Connor to speak. 

Connor just sat there. Quiet, fiddling with his fingers looking around the room paranoid.

“Connor” Hank said, leaning forward a bit. He waved his hand in front of Connor, but the Deviant didn't respond. 

His fingers clicked and Connor jumped. 

“Huh” Connor said, his head turning to look at his surroundings. 

“You stopped responding for a second there bud” Hank said looking into Connor’s eyes. 

“So, what did you want to ask?” Hank leaned back into his chair again. 

“Oh” Connor replied shortly after. 

“Well, it's regarding some emotions I’ve been feeling recently” Connor spoke softly, his expression shifting into a rather sad one. 

“I, um.” Connor felt the guilt change his mood completely. The pressure of wanting to just tell Hank but he couldn't. 

It was hard to express that, knowing Hank the same way since Cole had passed. 

“You broken, or something?” Hank asked reaching his hand out and smacking Connor’s forehead. 

Connor’s eye twitched slightly at the sudden contact. He blinked a couple of times before finally answering. 

“Hank. I've been feeling a rather sorrowful emotion, like something inside of me has died. There's this need inside that wants me to just not exist anymore” Connor lowered his head, refusing to make eye contact with the other man. 

“I did a little bit of research about how I've been feeling. It says these emotions of severe sadness, can come from something called depression. Not only that but, another term had suggested it was suicide.” 

“Connor…” Hank almost whispered, his voice lowering in tone. Hank didn't hesitate, he stood up from his chair and walked over to Connor. Pulling the other male into his embrace. 

Hank drew his hand to Connor’s head and started patting it. 

Hank was hugging Connor without a word, not that he was complaining. He quite enjoyed the warmth of the others embrace. 

“Son, don't feel that way. I'm so sorry you've had to go through that, why didn't you tell me sooner” Hank drew back, putting his hands on Connor’s shoulders. 

Connor looked up at him, not even realising the warm tears that starting sliding down his cheeks. 

“Oh son” Hank said drawing Connor into another hug. 

Connor felt his body outburst in warmth. Witnessing Hank being so delicate with him made him happy. Knowing that someone like Hank cared for him. 

“H-Hank” Connor cried, bringing his hands up and wiping some tears from his eyes. 

He wasn't going to stop the crying any sooner, so he returned the hug Hank had given him. 

“I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I was really bored...


End file.
